Kitty Sora and Puppy Riku
by White Winges
Summary: Sora sprouts kitty ears while having a conversation with Riku. Riku starts wanting to glomp the cute kitty boy. Will Riku over come the cuteness? Not before sprouting ears himself, of coures! Shouniai or BoyXBoy action R&R! p.s. Sorry I spelled neko wrong


Kitty Cat Sora & Puppy Dog Riku

By: White Angel Wings

Summary: Sora sprouts kitty ears while having a conversation with Riku but then s

suddenly Riku is over run with a sudden erg to glomp the kitty boy. Will Riku get what

he wants or will Sora reject him?

A Sora X Riku Fic!

Note: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Riku's Prov. 

It was madness I tell you!!!

One minuet Sora and I where having this nice conversation about Kairi and the next…

End Riku Prov.

* * *

"Hey Riku doesn't Kairi look adorable today?" Riku stared at Sora for the longest time, with a dumbfounded expression spread-out across his face. It was unusual for the boy to be so open with his feeling for their feminine companion. "Huh? Are you feeling okay Sora?" Sora turned his eyes on Riku and now it was Sora's turn to give Riku a questionable look. "Yeah? Why?" Now this was even more usually. The boy had flat out abandoned his first question entirely and wasn't even admitting to asking it in the first place. "Well… You don't really talk about Kairi that why, being open about your feeling for her, I mean." Sora looked confused. "Huh? Really?"

Right as Sora replied a slight breeze blew and picked up his hair to fling it all about and as it settled back into its normal spiky place. Riku noticed something even MORE usual about his best/rival friend. Cute looking kitty ears where poking out of his head and where twitching and perking slightly up. Riku's mouth dropped open as he stared on ward. That's when he noticed two things about his close friend in a matter of second. One was that Sora looked utterly adorable with kitty ears and two they where somehow charming him into wanting to touch and play with them.

"You…" He began but then fell short, for loss of words. "What? Riku? Is something wrong?" The kitty ears twitched at Sora's question and Riku blushed. He stared unresponsive and blushing like mad at the "cuteness" in front of him. Sora got tired of waiting for his spacing out friend to come back to earth and waved his hand in front of his face. "You-Who? You alive in their?" Riku shook his head and coughed covering his mouth with his fist at a sad attempt to compose him self. The kitty ears twitched slightly again and this internd made the blush fly back onto to his face.

"_AGH! No use! Too cut!"_

He just wanted to glomp the cute looking boy to the ground and make him his but then decided on reaching out and touch the soft looking extra appendages of the burnets head. He rubbed his fingers back and forth over the soft velvet ears. "Soft…" is all that came out. Now it was Sora's turn to blush. "What?" Riku let go and Sora reached up to touch his new grow ears. "WHAT THIS?!" This _what_, being loader, made Riku cover his ears and smirked. "What the heck are these?!" Soar looked terrified. _"What!? Did I go through a new stage of puberty or something?! _He thought.

"There," Riku began. "There kitty ears." He chuckled slightly, realizing what he said. Soar looked on at Riku with his jaw hung open. "K-kitty ears?!" He looked at Riku like he could tell him the answer to what was going on but the silver haired boy just snickered at his friend's appearance. He noticed the boy staring but all he did was shrug his shoulder and chuckled again. "Hey?..." Sora went. Riku's attention back on the kitty eared Sora. "What?" Sora raised a shaky hand to Riku's head. "W-what are those?" A splash of concern washed over Riku's expression as he raised his hands up to his head, understanding the kitty boys meaning by this. He felt them, soft and a perky ears sticking out of his head. His mouth dropped open just as Sora's had done earlier and Sora giggled a little at the sight. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Riku has puppy dog ears." Sora however noticed that the ears added a touch of curtness to the older male but it didn't take away from his over all coolness.

Sora covered his mouth at the thought. He thought Riku was cool but now he was just a tad bit adorable with the ears. Riku watched Sora fall into his thoughts as well as the cute way in which Soras ears drifted low to the sides of his head and his clear eyes unfocused but still mystifyingly blue. He looked so cute, in fact that he could not think before he was pulling the hands away from the kitty boy's mouth and panting his lips on the other boys. A soft feeling came over Sora at his friends gentle gestures of affection. It felt so soft and warm he didn't feel like pulling away.

Riku wrapped his arms around the smaller form and slid there body's together in a slow motion that sent tingles all through Sora. Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's' mid-section as he just relaxed into the warm touch. When Riku finally pulled away he admired the splash of pink dashing across the younger boy's cheeks. "R-riku?" Sora whispered out through kiss swollen lips. Riku gave him a charming smile. "Kawaii, Niko-chan." Sora smiled fondly back at the pet name. "Kawaii, Inu-kun." Then Riku moved his lips against the others and whispered gently over them. "I know it's the dog ears." Sora giggled back. "Yeah, and plus the cat ears" Both there ears twitched to this and the boys resumed themselves on the beach where they stood, alone in each others arms.

END!

* * *

Note: So cute huh? So tell me what you think!

P.S.

Note...

Niko means: Cat

Inu means: Dog

Kawaii means: Cute

For those who arn't fimiliar with the Japanese terms.

Thank You!


End file.
